One Last Time
by Rececillett
Summary: All human. Bella has a one night stand when the guy she slept with sees her at a wedding will he suddenly want something more than a one night stand? future violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to one last time review and enjoy! Please tell me what you think. I don't own anything but my boyfriends heart.**

 **BPOV**

"Oh come on please Bella! I'm just asking for this one favor." Alice says pestering me about this again!  
"Look Alice my boss would kill me if she found out I did a catering job behind her back." I say shaking my head we've been over this a billion times. Alice is a wedding planner and her current client was getting married in a few days and all the caterers they had canceled on them. The bride was going crazy and Alice without asking me told them she would ask me to cater their wedding. So she was arguing with me again in a coffee house trying to sweeten me up with my favorite beverage.

"Please Bella! I can't loose this job I love my job Bella!" she begs trying to guilt me.

"I love my job too Alice."

"Well their business would be nothing without you. Please Bella!" Alice groans

"Alice your acting like a child. I'm putting my foot down Alice I'm not doing it." I say in a stern voice. Alice sticks her tongue out at me.

"Alice?" I hear a female voice I look behind me to see a gorgeous blond female with a big buff brown haired guy.

"Hello Rosaline! Hello Emmett!" Alice smiles shaking their hands.

"Have you gotten us a caterer for our wedding?" Rosaline says clearly stressed.

I try to back away with my ice coffee when Alice just happens to say "Of course she's right here. Rosaline Hale, Emmett Cullen please meet Isabella Swan." Alice points to me I freeze in my tracks

"Oh thank goodness." Rosaline says.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I hope you can make good food!" Emmett laughs.

I glare at Alice and say "It's nice to meet you both too Alice has told me your likings for your wedding food and cake don't worry." Alice mouths the words thank you.

"Thank you for helping us on such short notice." Rosaline says. We all sit at the table. "I don't know what I would do if Alice didn't get you to do our reception."

"It's no problem. I just need to make a few calls and see if I can get a few people to help serve at the reception and we will be all set." I smile trying to reassure her.

"Do you think you'll get people this late?" Emmett says rubbing his fiancé's back gently.

"Of course I have a lot of people who would help." I smile more gently thinking of what great friends I have.

"I just can't believe I'll be Mrs. Rosaline Cullen in 2 days well 3 if you count today." Rosaline smiles staring into Emmett's eyes I couldn't help but awe silently

"Well soon to be Mrs. Cullen I will give you my number for incase you need something ok Rosaline." Damn Alice... now I have to figure out how to make everything in just two days.

"Call me Rose." She smiles I nod. "I'm sorry but we have to get going now... Goodbye Alice goodbye Isabella." The couple says goodbye.

Alice turns to me smiling "What?" I say looking at her.

"This is why you're my best friend in the world. I love you Isabella Swan! I promise I will make this up to you the night before the wedding." She smiles

"Al I will have to work all night for the wedding I can't go out the night before." I say shaking my head.

"Well the wedding is at sunset. You'll have all day to cook and if you get people to help you'll be done before the wedding. Come on Bella please! Please!" she begs.

"Fine Alice!" I give in a little bit stressed.

"Yay! I will call you with the details. I have to go meet a new client bye!" Alice jumps up sometimes I swear she is causing me to age every time she asks me to do something. It doesn't matter though she's one of my best friends well we've been friends since kindergarten. I walk home it's a nice day in Seattle but I'm so used to forks weather that I can't help but look up to see if there is any clouds. It's a perfect day... Victoria will kill me if she finds out I did a job without her permission.

I remember when I started working for her. When she started her shop... all those times I've been there for her

 ***flash back***

 _"_ _Victoria I'm back!" I yell as I enter our apartment._

 _"_ _Ahhhh! Bella they accepted my offer! They accepted!" my red head room mate yells running to me holding a paper. I grab it and read it carefully. I hug her tightly._

 _"_ _Oh Victoria! I'm so happy for you!" I smile. She has been wanting a catering shop/bakery for years._

 _"_ _You mean for us!" she rolls her eyes at me basically jumping with joy._

 _"_ _What?" I take a step back shocked beyond belief. I had been going to college to become a chief to learn how to make and do every type of baking, cooking, plating, everything I had been looking for a job everywhere but no one seemed to want to hire me._

 _"_ _You're going to be my head chief right!" she says as if its completely obvious._

 _"_ _Oh Victoria you don't have to!" I say trying to make her give me a job out of guilt._

 _"_ _Are you crazy! I'd be stupid not to hire you! You are the best cook anywhere. Please Bella please be my chief!" she begs her eyes seem to sparkle, her freckles are standing out and her hair is frizzy like crazy. How can I say no!_

 _"_ _Of course!" I yell we hug and scream excited._

 ** _*end flash back*_**

I've always worked for Victoria I've been there for the good and the bad. Sure after she started dating James she changed she always got drunk and started doing drugs... but I couldn't stop being there for her. She was is I mean she is my friend, although she doesn't always act like it. I was basically running her shop by myself but I couldn't just turn my back on her.

Alice doesn't like it but and always tells me I should open my own shop and I truly have thought about it and it's always been a secret dream I've had since I was a little girl... No I can't. I just need to forget those thoughts because I can't leave Victoria. No matter what my dreams maybe.

 **And there is the first chapter to one last time. What will happen next time? Well review and wait 'till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again i just want to remind you all to review! Enjoy. Omg im so happy i love you guys for loving this story i thought it wouldnt be good but its been barely a week since i first posted this and you guys are following and favoriting this like crazy and i am just so happy that my cheeks hurt from smiling! Im gonna shut up and let you read... I dont own anything but my boyfriends heart.**

 **Last time**

Alice doesn't like it but and always tells me I should open my own shop and I truly have thought about it and it's always been a secret dream I've had since I was a little girl... No I can't. I just need to forget those thoughts because I can't leave Victoria. No matter what my dreams are.

 **And now**

 **BPOV**

I get to my apartment and open the door. "Hey Ang. I'm home." I yell to Angela she was my roommate since her boyfriend paul broke up with her when he fell in love with a friends sister. She's recently been seeing a guy named ben he is the sweetest guy ever. Whenever Angela needed him he will drop everything to be with her. How many guys would do that?

She smiles kindly "how did it go with alice?" I sigh sitting next to her on the couch "Was it really that bad?" she bites her lip trying not to laugh. She knew how Alice got...

"Sometimes I think we should slip her something to keep her calm." I smile.

"A calm Alice? That day will be the day pigs can fly!" she exadurates. I laugh with her just thinking of a calm Alice kinda scares me. "Hey what time is it? My phone is dead." She asks still giggling

"It's four thirty." I say she immediately stands up and rushes to her room to get her pphone and purse.

"I have to go to work. Will you be fine here alone?" she says worried. She's always worried about me since I never date or really show any interest in anyone.

"I'll be fine Angela I'm not a child I can take care of myself." I cross my arms over my chest she giggles.

"Bye Bella!" she says as she leaves.

"Bye Ang." I stick my tongue out at her as she closes the door making her laugh louder as she locks the door. I know I'm not the most social person but I can take care of myself. And Angela knows that.

I've been able to take care of myself ever since i broke up with mike newton. Mike was my highschool puppy dog love we dated even through college he even purposed to me... we hadnt made any serious plans but my friends couldnt wait to give me a bacholoratte party and that changed everything.

 *****flash back*****

 _"_ _alice we havent even set a date for the wedding!" i say as my friends put a sash and a veil on me._

 _"_ _i know but i just thought we could have a preparty then the night before the wedding we are going to go get hammered!" she yells. My friends scream happy and drunk except jess it doesnt look like shes even drank one drop of alcohol. My friends give me some gifts that make me blush and makes my friends laugh. Half way through the party i could tell there was something wrong with jessica. My friends started to take shots so i take jess out to the hall._

 _"_ _jessica stanly what is going on?" i say smiliing sadly at her._

 _"_ _its nothing. Lets just go back to the party." She says sadly._

 _"_ _jess stop! Tell me whats wrong." I say grabbing her shoulders kind of roughly. She smiles at me sadly and starts crying._

 _"_ _i-i-i'm p-p-p-pregn-n-nant." She studders._

 _"_ _oh jess!" i hug her tightly. I smile "is that all?"_

 _"_ _i-i thought you'd be mad at m-me." Her lip quivers._

 _"_ _why? Why would i be mad at this? Especially if your having a little baby. I couldnt be happier for you." I smile_

 _"_ _you told her?" i turn and see mike standing behind me looking scared._

 _"_ _no i didnt." Jess says stepping forward._

 _"_ _mike? Jess? What are you two talking about?" i look at him and back at jess the smile slips from my lips._

 _"_ _i think its best if i tell her this alone." Mike says looking at jess. She nods going back to the party._

 _"_ _mike whats going on?" i look at him getting even more worried by the minute. He pulls at his hair pacing back and forth._

 _"_ _i dont know where to start bella." he looks at me its the first time ive ever seen him look this worried. "this wasnt suppose to happen."_

 _"_ _mike just tell me." I say smiling at him sadly. I know i might not want to know what it is._

 _"_ _bella... a few months back when i went to my friends party i got drunk and i... i slept with jessica." I back away slowly my hand over my mouth as he talks._

 _He shakes his head pulling his hair more "we had agreed it was just that once and i wanted to tell you i did bella... then whenever we went out whenever we kissed all i saw was her. we went to parties with your friends and everytime she talked to some guy i couldnt take it."_

 _He gets quietier. "i went over to her house. We yelled and screamed and it turned into a two time thing then a monthly thing then weekly then a daily. I was going to break it off when i purposed to you but... i just couldn't i couldnt bella. so when she told me she was late... i was going to tell you i was going to tell you i was going to do the right thing. but i-i didnt mean to do this. I love you bella you know i do." tears fall down his face and his voice cracks at the end._

 _Tears fall from my face. I cant i just cant. I push him away and go into the party everyone is smiling and laughing. i go to the table with the drinks but jess grabs my arm "bella..." she whispers._

 _"_ _WHAT!? What else do you want!?" I scream the whole room goes silent they even turn off the music. "you are a slut jessica! You could have anyone in the world but you decide to fuck mike! You're suppose to be my friend but you are nothing but a cheap dirty whore! And mike you are an asshole! i trusted you! i loved you! I trusted both of you! Ive wasted 8 years of my life with you! I hate you, i hate you, i hate both of you and i never ever ever want to see either of you again!" i screamed taking off my ring i walk to the bath room through the ring in the toilet and flush it._

 _~~~~months later~~~~_

 _i was getting off early for work when my phone goes off "hello?"_

 _"_ _yes hello we have you as the emergency contact for jessica stanly. We would appriciate if you would come here." A nice female asks sweetly. Agree hanging up i havent seen her or heard from her or mike... my friends completely bumped her out. And now i was going to see her after all this time._

 _~~~~later~~~~_

 _I knock on the white door my heart begins racing. "come in." I open the door to see jessica her stomach was swollen with pregnancy. Her eyes red from crying "b-b-bella?" she says_

 _"_ _jess what happened?" i say quietly_

 _"_ _i lost him! i lost my baby!" she cries i cant stay mad not now. "i was walking down stairs and i fell. I lost him now..." she cries._

 _"_ _what about mike does he... does he know yet?" i say looking away at the wall_

 _"_ _no bella im scared to tell him. what if he leaves me? I love him bella." she blurts out as much as i want to tell her i used to love him too i know that she is hurting very badly right now._

 _"_ _he loves you too jess. He really loves you. our love was just puppy dog love it was just being together that made us feel in love we never were actually in love." She smiles as i tell her what ive been figuring out the past months._

 _"_ _im sorry bella." she whispers_

 _"_ _dont be sorry you know you and mike actually are a cute couple and you guys would have cute babies..."_

 *****end flash back*****

Well after that mike and jess got married and we stayed friends. They have been trying to have a baby for 2 years and finally got pregnant this year shes 8 and ½ months pregnant. As happy as i am for them because of what happened i can no longer trust anyone...

Well I can't keep feeling bad I need to start calling people to help me with the wedding. It takes a couple of hours to get enough people to accept the job offer but I finally get enough help. Its eleven and im exhausted. I get ready for bed knowing that tomarrow I will feel extreamly guilty since now i am basically cheating on my job...

 **So bella was cheated on by mike... poor bella... so tell me what you thought. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again enjoy the story! I understand that it seems crazy that bella would be friends with her ex and her friend after they go behind her back. But you know what bella is just awesome like that but also I decided I wanted to do something with my story and it was too late to change it so I just went with it because it will tie in later. hate it love it tell me what you think. Your thoughts matter to me! So review! I'm sorry it took me so long to write but I have been starting on a bunch of new stories that I will be warning you about shortly in time. I don't own anything but my boyfriends heart.**

 **Last time**

Well I can't keep feeling bad I need to start calling people to help me with the wedding. It takes a couple of hours to get enough people to accept the job offer but I finally get enough help. Its eleven and im exhausted. I get ready for bed knowing that tomarrow I will feel extreamly guilty since I am basically cheating on my job...

 **And now**

 **BPOV**

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Angela says shaking my shoulder.

"Five more minutes..." I mummble throwing the blanket over my head.

"ISABELLA SWAN IT IS 11 AM AND YOU WILL BE LATE IF YOU SLEEP ANYMORE! GET YOU BUTT UP AND GET READY!" Ang screams. My eyes fly open and I grab my phone she's right its 11 and I have 40 minutes to get to my job. I jump out of bed getting dressed as fast as I can I trip trying to put on my pants and walk to the bathroom at the same time.

I try to do everything as fast as I can before slipping on some flats and running out the door down the three flights of stairs and four blocks to the bakery. I barely get there in time to put my card in. Only a second later the time changed to 11:41. I raise my arms in victory as I gasp for breath and drop to my knees while my legs burn. My coworkers stare at me sort of shocked and scared at the same time.

"Are you ok?" one of my coworkers ask coming over startled I nod. I sit on the floor for two minutes before standing up slowly since I'm already sore from that running.

"O...k... we... have... a order... for a... dark chocolate... cake... with a strawberry... filling and a... butter cream frositing that... is dripping chocolate fudge... with red fondent roses... and white fondent lillies... a few raspberries... and strawberries for... decoration." I say between gasps. Well if i'm going to be doing a wedding I might as well get the cake done now. I know this cake by heart after all Alice has been talking about it nonstop since no one knew how to make it like the bride wants.

Everyone listens and begins to work. I gather some of the orders we have from people before I switch with someone to add my special ingredients. **(I mean like spices not like pot!)**

It's a very busy day everyone is nice and we've done have a problem with anything. It's an hour before closing and its only me and a few others who are still here.

"Hows my favorite chief!" Victoria yells obviously drunk James walks in clearly not even buzzed. ( **Read Victoria's lines as if her voice is slurring all the words and that she is acting like extremely drunk person.)**

"Hello Victoria. James." He nods at me looking me up and down before scanning the crew to see if there was any other females he could harrass. Thankfully and also sadly I'm the only female here I don't need anyother workers quiting on me because of James.

"I'm gonna go get my money..." She staggers to her office. James and I watch her close the door before looking at one another. He smiles at me and I can't even keep looking at him since his smile spells danger.

"Well, well, well Bella." He says slowly going even slower as he says my name.

"Bames." I say crudely giving him a death glare.

"Chill babe I'm not gonna do anything to you... yet." His smile makes my blood boil.

"Tell me James..." I say flirty tone playing with his emotions.

"What?" He leans forward falling for it.

"Do you have my money yet. Or do I need to tell Vicky about your little experiments with those whores down on 57th." He glares at me as I threaten him. He's cheated on Victoria more than once and he's gone to jail quite a few times for public indecincey for having sex in public places and I've always bailed him because Victoria goes completely crazy whenever he's not there. I mean like full on crazy the kind that sends people to padded rooms.

"You'll get money. So don't worry your pretty little face about it." He mocks. Victoria comes back with a bundle of cash. James grabs her and basically shoves his tongue down her throat. I roll my eyes. I look back down to continue to make schedules and sketch a few idea for some cakes.

"Bella!" Victoria yells making me jump in surprise. "I love you babe and I don't no what I'd do without you. Well if you ever left I'd still be richer than you bitch." She laughs after speaking. I roll my eyes again sighing. I look at James giving him another death glare for letting her become this drunk.

"Don't let her get in trouble. I would rather not bail anyone out of jail today." I say firmly.

"Hey don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." James says smiling making victoria laugh and snort in her absolute drunken state.

"Your like so beautiful babe! Ohhh! Let's get more liquor." Victoria gasps grabbing on to james' arm. She pulls him out of the store. I don't stop being tense until the door closes and when it does I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My head falls into my hands.

"Bella?" one of my coworkers say after a few minutes of silence. Everyone has been cleaning for the end of the day.

"Yeah." I say completely drained. Taking my head out of my hands I look up and smile at him.

"Well the rest of us have been talking and well... We think maybe you should quit." He says rubbing the back of his neck

"Am I that bad to work with?" I say looking down at my feet I never thought I was that bad of a person.

"No! We just think you should open your own shop so we can go work for you. You're way better than Victoria and that sleeze bag James. You are the best boss anyone could have." He says smiling my heart feels warm I smile tears well up in my eyes.

"If I ever do open my own shop I'll call you guys to go work for me." Everyone smiles and I begin helping them cleaning. I lock up the shop. I finished making the cake and decorating it after everyone leaves. It's two hours after work I called a taxi to take me home. I don't want to walk alone outside especially not at this time and since my legs are killing me. It's 12am when I finally get home. I reach into my pocket to get my keys and I realize I completely forgot about them since I was going to be late I also forgot my phone.

I hit my head on my door. I lean my back against it slightly frustrated. I can't believe this now I'm going to have to wait here forever for Angela to get out of work. My head is pounding all I want right now is to go to sleep in my comfy bed and...

My thoughts are interupted when I suddenly begin falling backword I fall back hitting my head kind of hard. I rub my head turning around to see Ben in his batman pj's. He helps me up "I'm so sorry Bella! Angela told me you forgot your keys and asked me to spend the night so I could let you in when you got home. I heard knocking I thought you were just waiting. I didn't know you were leaning against the door."

"It's my fault I should have known Angela would have asked you to stay the night." I rub my head closing the door and locking it.

"Do you want some ice?" He asks thoughtfully. I nod relieved I can go to sleep hopefully I wont be too sore or have too big of a head bump since tomarrow night I'm going out with Alice... Ben hands me a ice pack, a few pain killers and a glass of water. He smiles at me and goes to Angela's room closing the door. I go to bed dreading tomarrow. I can only imagine the horrors Alice will bring by playing Bella barbie.

 **James is a jerk and slut... anyway remember to review tell me what you thought! And make sure to keep on reading!**


	4. Very important authors note!

Hey fans! I know it's been a long time since I have done anything on my account. Just so you know I will be deleting this story only to re update but you can fine the updated version on my profile. I encourage that you also follow me on wattpad if you have it so you can get updates quicker there. I will also add other stories here and there. I love you guys thank you for your support I will keep you updated and let you know when I'll officially be deleting this story.

With love!

Rececillett❤❤❤


End file.
